clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Smarty Pants 264 Clash Royale/My thoughts on the Balance Changes Coming (1/23)
Okay So after seeing the balance updates it's time for me to write my opinion about the balance change Also if you see a guy named Smarty Pants 265 Clash Royale ask him if he didn't notice me when making his username or is he copying me Elite Barbarians: Hitpoints -4%, Damage -4%, Hit Speed to 1.5sec (from 1.4sec) Yes I predicted this nerf in the elite barbarian comment sections and my profile vote poll but they are still quite powerful after this nerf but not OP unless if overleved Zap: Damage -6% Well Goblins will now survive a Zap which is awesome for me since I am a goblin user Electro Wizard: Hitpoints +9%, Spawn Damage -6% Fireballs will no longer kill an electro wizard which is a huge change but his spawn damage should line up with a zap spell. Another thing is that if the Wizard and the Ice Wizard is going to have a 5.5 tiles range why not the Electro wizard? and also I still think he needs a hit speed buff from 1.7sec to 1.6sec. Mega Minion: Damage -4%, Hit Speed to 1.5sec (from 1.4sec) I was going to nerf his health but by how many times Supercell nerfed his damage and hit speed I think it's health should be fine for his multiple damage nerfs. Archers: Hitpoints -4% Well they will still die to elite barbarians :( but let them one shot fire spirits. The Log: Damage -4%, knock back effect reduced An indirect buff to medium health and high health troops but hey I can see why the Log needs a tiny nerf Ice Golem: Hitpoints -5%, Death Damage radius and slow duration reduced Okay I agree with the health nerf and slow time nerf because this card has been used very often after it's death damage can kill skeletons but really the death damage radius?! from a freeze spell to a rocket?! at least reduce to a fireball range or maybe it is because the golem has a death damage radius of 2 tiles? Ice Spirit: Damage -10% Well, Minions will survive an ice spirit + one crown tower shot with this buff but Supercell says positive elixir trade?? hmmm I guess they have been drinking a lot of Orange Juice Wizard: Range +0.5 Well makes sense if the Wizard's range is going to be the same as an Ice Wizard but poor electro wizard give him a 5.5 range since he is a wizard but otherwise if you want him ti be useful boost his damage by 4% and his health by 6% that will make him a lot better. Overall I am happy with this update but poor Knight, Giant skeleton and Tesla Supercell give him some attentions and buff them really hard What I want next for Future Balancing (The Most) -Knight: Damage Increase by 20% and Health Increased by 13.7% or 18.3% -Giant Skeleton: Increase Health by 20% or 15%, damage by 16% or 8% and death damage by 5.6% -Lighting: Elixir cost decrease from 6 to 5 and damage decrease by 7.6% '-Furnace: 'Either the cost increase to 5 'elixir' or decrease the 'lifetime' to 40sec (from 50sec) -Tornado: Damage increase by 15% or increase Tornado duration to 4sec (from 3sec) -Freeze: Cost decreased to 3 elixir, duration decreased to 3 sec at lv 1 and so on. -Dart Goblin: Damage increase by 6% and health increase by 10% or 14% -Bomb Tower: Hit speed decrease to either 1.4 sec or 1.3sec '-Fire Spirits: Health decreased by 2%' -Arrows: Travel speed increase by 25% Category:Blog posts